Memories
by Cleo Prince
Summary: I'm lost. I'm in a city I don't recognize, full of people I don't know and the worse thing is I could, I might know the person walking past me, while I'm here hidden in the shadows. I can't remember much, not even my own name. This is a story based on my first OC! (EEKK!) Plenty of Fairy Tail love! Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Juvia and more! Rate and review! (I only own my OC!)
1. Chapter 1

I'm lost. I'm in a city I don't recognise, full of people I don't know and the worse thing is I could, I might know the person walking past me, while I'm here hidden in the shadows. I can't remember much, not even my own name. I don't know my birthday or the names of my parents, all I know is I am a mage, a water mage, and I need to find a guild… guilds are good places, I know that, someone told me once, I can't remember who though.

I had heard from people that there was a guild in this city, Magnolia, a guild called Fairy Tail, but they were the strongest guild out there, and I was afraid. I flitted though the shadows of the city as the sun sunk in the sky. As the sun reached the point of being but a slither on the horizon I came across a river. The streets were quiet now and I was walking out in the open. I walked along the water's edge, reviling in the closeness of it, water always calms me. Finally I sat down on the concrete edge and hung me legs over the side. The street was empty and there were no boats in sight, I reached out my hand and a thin stream of water lifted from the river below me and weaved around my hand and arm. I smiled softly, I loved the water, it responded effortlessly to my silent commands.

I looked down at my reflection, my strappy blue dress and thick black cloak blurred with the water. My hair was long, blonde and reaching straight down my back. I had two thick braids from the side of my face pulled back and secured behind my head. My eyes were blue. I knew hidden by my cloak was a tattoo on my collar bone, a crescent moon with an arrow flying from it, I had no idea what it meant or when I had gotten it… just another part of my memory that was missing.

"Hi" I froze when I heard the voice behind me, the water dropped back into the river with a series of splashes. "Are you ok?" the voice asked.

I slowly turned to look over my shoulder, stood on the side of the street was a girl with choppy blonde hair, some of which was pulled in a side ponytail with a blue bow that matched her blue and white outfit, and soft, kind brown eyes. "Hi," I said slowly.

"Are you ok?" she asked again as I slowly pulled my legs up and stood, turning to face her.

"LUCE! What are you doing?" I looked in the direction of the noise and saw a boy with pink hair coming towards us.

"Natsu!" The girl sighed "quit being so impatient." She turned back to me "Is everything ok?" she asked.

"I…I don't know." I said.

"You don't know?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded "I don't know anything, I forgot it all."

"What's your name?" she asked me softly,

She reached forward and touched my shoulder in a comforting gesture and I couldn't bring myself to shrug her off as I answered, "I don't know that either, I can't remember my name."

"Oh my goodness, but you're a mage right? What guild are you from?" she asked.

"I can't remember!" I said, a little louder than I meant to.

She flinched but kept her smile "You're right I'm sorry," she said, "Come with me ok, we'll get some hot drink into you and then see what you can remember."

I shouldn't go with her! My mind screamed but she was so nice and kind and she seemed to really care, so I stepped forward with her. "Thank you," I said.

"No problem, I'm Lucy by the way… and this impatient idiot is Natsu." They reached Natsu and he walked on Lucy's other side.

"Hi," he raised his hand in greeting, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Your boyfriend?" I asked, since that was the kind of vibe I was getting from them.

"No!" Lucy said, her voice a little higher, "He's my nakama, my partner."

"Oh sorry," I said.

"It's fine," Lucy laughed.

"She's the best partner in the world." Natsu cheered.

I saw the blush on Lucy's cheeks as she hit Natsu playfully "Stop making so much noise!" she told him.

"Sorry," he said, grinning anyway.

"We're here," Lucy told me, she had stopped at a house, "The second floor is my apartment."

"Ok," I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lucy." Natsu called as he headed down the street. "Bye other girl!" he added before slipping into the darkness.

"Come on in." Lucy said opening the door and leading me up the stairs. She opened her apartment and led me inside. It was simply furnished with a small kitchen. She led me to the small sofa and I sat down, she went to the kitchen a brought me back a warm drink. When I took a sip I found it was be a sweet thick hot chocolate, I was thankful.

"Thank you for this." I said.

"It's no problem." Lucy smiled sitting beside her. "You looked lost."

"I am," I sighed. "I just woke up one day with no memories."

"I think I know some people who could help you," she smiled "Get some rest and I'll take you to the guild in the morning." As she ran her hands thought her hair I saw the symbol on her hand, the Fairy Tail symbol. She had the guild symbol on her body… was that what guilds did? So that mark on my collar bone…

"Lucy may I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course." She nodded with a smile.

I placed my cup down and unhooked my cloak. I pulled it from my shoulders and revealed my dress. It was low cut with straps crossing at my neck. Half way down my upper arm the long flowing sleeves started, the middle section of each sleeve attached to the top of my dress at the sides. I raised my hand to the symbol, "Does every member of a guild have the symbol on them?" I asked.

"Yes," She nodded, "You didn't know?" I shook my head "But you have a symbol?" I nodded and revealed my symbol.

"Do you know it?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head "I don't." I must have looked upset because she quickly added "But Makarov knows every guild there is!"

"You really think he'll know me?" I asked brightening a little.

"I'm sure." She nodded.

"Thank you." I sighed, finally realising how tired I was now I was there in that safe place.

"It's fine," she smiled "You look tired, why don't you get some rest…" I nodded.

Lucy brought me a pillow and blanket from her cupboard before she went to bed. I lay on her sofa and curled up, I closed my eyes; maybe tomorrow I would know who I was.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of someone in the kitchen, I opened my eyes and saw the room was bathed in light; the back of the sofa had guarded my eyes from it so I hadn't woken. I sat up and rubbed my eyes lazily. I looked towards the kitchen and saw Lucy bustling around; she was pouring orange juice into two glasses while her toast was cooking. She glanced over and saw me "Good morning!" she smiled.

"Good morning Lucy." I smiled back.

"I'm making breakfast, is toast ok? I haven't really got much food at the moment since Natsu keeps eating everything when he's here." She sighed.

"Of course, but I don't expect you to feed me!" I cried feeling guilty, "You've done so much for me already."

"Don't be silly." She laughed lightly "I'm not the kind of person who would turn away a person in need, no one at Fairy Tail is." She walked over with two slices of buttered toast and a glass of orange juice; she placed them on the table and went to get her own.

"Would you believe, I had planned on going to the guild in the first place but I was too scared?" I asked, "I heard you were the best, so I was scared."

"We are the best, we're the strongest guild you can find… but our strength comes from our friendship and our close bonds, we love each other like family every last one of us, and we never turn away a person in need."

"I can see that now, from meeting you." I smiled. We finished our meal in silence and Lucy showed me to her bathroom to wash. She helped me redo my hair the way it had been before, I could do it myself, my hands knew what to do but it was nice to have Lucy helping anyway, it was relaxing.

We left for the guild around ten o'clock. It wasn't a long walk. I walked along the water's edge, drifting my hands though the air, the water in the river moved with me. We reached the guild and Lucy led me in. Everyone looked at me cautiously but no one questioned me or Lucy as she led me upstairs to what she told me was Master Makarov's office. We were called in, I was carrying my cloak over my arm since the weather was warm and I clutched at it with nerves as Lucy led me inside the office of one of the strongest mages in existence.

"Good morning Lucy!" the small old man at the desk beamed, he was tiny.

"Morning master." Lucy returned the smiled.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"I don't know." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry?" Makarov sat forward in this chair.

I stepped forward "I can explain sir," I said, Lucy stepped aside so I could speak.

"Please do," he nodded.

"Well I can't actually," I admitted, he looked at me curiously and raised an eyebrow "I've lost all my memories, all I know is that I'm a mage and I found out from Lucy I was in a guild because I now know this is a guild mark." I lowered my hand from where it was self-consciously covering the symbol. Makarov gave a sharp intake of breath. "Do you know of it?"

"I do." he nodded but he looked solemn. "It is an ancient guild, that separated it's self from the other guilds of the country, somewhere in the coastal cliffs is the guild that was founded by the first ever Luna mage. A woman who learn the magic from the moon."

"The moon?" I asked, though I felt that deep down inside I knew the answer.

"The moons ability to push and pull the ocean's tide, Leanne learnt to mimic these movements and control the water, the magic is rare a renowned to be the most graceful of magic's." Makarov told me, I nodded, I knew. "The guild is called 'Luna's Hunt'"

"Leanne was a huntress before she was mage," I said suddenly.

"Yes," he looked down at his desk. "There is actually some bad news."

"I understand," I nodded slowly.

"The emergency signal was sent from the western coast, Luna's Hunt has disappeared." He said solemnly, "Fairy Tail has forever been an ally of Luna's Hunt despite not being nearly as old and we've received some information from the inside."

"Bear in mind this was over a month ago, but we know most of the guild escaped and is underground for now, but some of their members were taken." Makarov said, "I have a list of those missing."

"May I see it?" I asked slowly.

He hand me a piece of paper from his draw, as my eyes glanced over the names, tears shot at my eyes as I recognised them all and faces streamed into my mind. Finally one name triggered a memory.

"RILL!" I spun around, and there he was charging towards me across the sand, Ren, my best friend.

"Hey Ren," I smiled at him as he came to a stop in front of me gasping for breath.

"Happy birthday!" he cried happy throwing his arms around me. "I got you a gift!"

He pulled out a little box and handed it to me with the stupid lopsided grin. I opened it slowly, inside was a silver locket, in the shape of a crested wave. I popped it open and inside was a little picture of the two of us as the year before, when we had been ten. "It's amazing Ren!" I cried "Where did you get it?"

"I went on a job with dad and then he took me into town to buy it!" he said proudly, his chest puffed out….

The memory faded away and I was back in the office with the master of Fairy Tail and Lucy. Lucy was close to my side, her hand on my shoulder, tears were streaming down my face. "Are you ok?"

"My name, my name is Rilletta, my friends call me Rill." I said slowly, "My best friend was taken." I handed the paper back to Makarov, "I have to go get him."

"Wait," Makarov said "Your name is not on here, why did they not report you missing? You weren't taken?" he asked indicating the list that had brought my memories swimming to the surface.

"I was taken," I said "But two days after Ren was gone, I snuck away to try and find him, I ran away from my guild to save my best friend!"


End file.
